


'supertalented'

by elaine_coulson



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine_coulson/pseuds/elaine_coulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers? High School? What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading :)
> 
> Credits of the idea go the avengers-highschool-imagine edition of this truly marvelous blog http://marvelousworldgeek.tumblr.com

„DAD! Dad! I need your help!” you yelled trough the flat.  
“What's up sweetheart?” your father asked patiently, knowing all your tics when something very important was upcoming.  
“I don't get this fucking boxes closed properly!” you sighted and fell back. The cardboard your were holding opened again and some of you clothes dropped on the floor.  
“Maybe you shouldn't put so many things into it?”  
“Sure, but I need my stuff!” he laughed. Your mother was the same. Just that she knew better how to pack things up the right way. You knew you surely wouldn't need so many things, but you didn't know what exactly you would need. You changed school to a boarding school for 'supertalented' people. You supposed they wanted to sound young and hip. However, the reputation was excellent and as you had the opportunity to change you couldn't say no.  
“Come on, hold this.” you pressed the top onto your clothes again and your father hurried to fix it with tape. That summed up his way of packing very well. “Done.” you laughed and he did so too. “How far is your progress?” you looked around you. Surprised that most of the stuff you wanted to take with you was already stuffed in boxes.  
“70 %, I guess.”  
“Sounds good.” he nodded and smiled then. “Your growing up far to fast.” you laughed out loud.  
“I'm not moving out, Dad! Don't be an old man.”  
Still, as you sat in the backseat of the car, watching everything familiar to you passing by, you felt pretty strange. It was something important. He was right with this, but passing the gates, seeing the school for the first time made you feel exited again. It was huge and in beautiful georgian style. Everywhere you could see other students saying goodbye to their parents and greeting their friends. Luckily, your stuff was send to the school before and you just had to carry a bag with the most important things. Such as a map of the school with an x on the position where your room was supposed to be.  
“Are you sure you are going to be alright?” your Mom hugged you.  
“Sure. As always. I'll call this evening, so you don't need to worry, ok?”  
“Good God.“ she shook her head. “When have you become so grown up?” you grinned, looking in the direction of your father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading :)
> 
> Credits of the idea go the avengers-highschool-imagine edition of this truly marvelous blog http://marvelousworldgeek.tumblr.com

Finding the way to your room was as hard as you expected it to be. It has already been the third time you knocked onto the wrong door. You sighted in front of number four, knocking gently and opened carefully. Soft white skin, well toned mussels, white hair and the confused face of very good looking guy. You gulped, closing your eyes. “Sorry...” you stammered walking out of the door backwards, closing it again. You heard a laugh, feeling even more stupid than before. The door opened again. It was him, still half naked.  
“What's the matter?” he smiled.  
“I'm just looking for my room...”  
“Oh the newbie!” he was pushed a side. A girl with wonderful brown curls stood now in front of you.  
“I told you, she'd come!” she snubbed. “You're Y/N, aren't you?” her voice was very friendly now. You nodded. “Told you so.” angry voice again. “Now, behave and put a shirt on.”  
“I didn't wanted to interrupt something...” you tried to excuse yourself.  
“Interrupt me and my sister making out?” he asked as if he got het up, but you sensed that he meant it ironically.  
“No... I mean... I didn't...”  
“Never mind him.” the girl smiled. “He doesn't mean it. See you later then.” she invited him out. He laughed, but left the room. “Let's try again. Hi, I'm Wanda!” you answered the smile.  
“Y/N.... as you know. Nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too. Try to make yourself at home. This is usually my side. Is that ok for you?” she said, pointing at the left side of the room.  
“Sure, I don't have any requirements.” The room was very nice. Two big windows, a loft bed for each of you each with a desk below it and two huge wardrobes. Still the room was big enough to easily give both of you enough space. Wanda smiled.  
“You like it?”  
“A lot! Really, that's better than I expected!” she laughed.  
“Should I help you with unpacking everything?”  
“If you have the time? That'd be really cool, thanks!”  
“Well, I guess I have to apologize for my brother Pietro somehow. I told him you'd come, but he usually leaves his stuff in my bags and he can be a bit forward.”  
“Never mind.” you said smiling again. Unpacking never amused you so much as this time. She complimented you about your clothes, you talked about hers and what matters concerning choosing a good outfit. You had to admit, she had quite a good taste in clothes and music as well as.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting most of the other Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading :)

Exhausted, you finished in the late afternoon, doing a high five in the end. You couldn't believe it, but there was still some space left inside the wardrobe. Concerning packing skills, Wanda could compete easily with your Mom.

“I think we still need to make a little tour through the school.” declared Wanda, laying on the floor next to you. “Or you won't find anything tomorrow!”

“Well, ...” a knock at the door interrupted you. Both of you looked up as a girl with short, curly red hair opened. The colour was truly stunning and fitted the smirk on her face perfectly.

“What the hell happened in here?”

“Tasha!” Wanda jumped up and hugged her.

“Hi, sweetheart. How were your vacancies?” the red-haired asked.

“Normal, nothing special. You mind me introducing you to my new roommate? Tasha, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Natasha. As you can see Tasha has magical hands, when it's about hairstyles. If you know her, you never need to visit any hairdresser again.”

“You're exaggerating!” Natasha shook her head and looked in your direction. “Nice to meet you. Call me Tasha.” she smiled and you answered it. You shook hands.

“I wanted to show Y/N the school, want to join us?” Wanda asked.

“Sure, we have to update her on the newest gossip as well.” Natasha laughed.

“Tasha knows about everything going on in this school. Don't ask me how she's doing this...” Natasha grinned.

“That's my Russian spy training, remember?”

“Oh, right.” Wanda giggled. “Coming?”

“Sure.” you wanted to say so much more. Like thanking them for all the kindness with which they were treating you, barely knowing you and that they really made you feel home. But it would have sounded strange. Still, Wanda smiled at you as if she could read in your face every single thought you had.

The concept of the school was pretty clear: one part for the dorms and the other for all the classrooms. Reality, however showed that you hadn't any idea where you were located. Luckily, Tasha and Wanda were really patient. Plus you had to remember as many names as you could of all the people passing by.

“Alright, this is Steve.” you saw yourself in front of a well trained blond, smiling in a very welcoming way.

“Hi.” you nodded, smiling yourself.

“He is the student council president, if you have any problems, requests...” Tasha explained. He didn't look like student council. More like schools best rugby player, considering his stature, but he seemed to have a very good character.

“Nice to meet you Steve.” before you could exchange any further information, Wanda whispered into your ear.

“And that's Bruce.” pointing into the direction of an introverted, but nice looking guy with black hair. “Tashas secret crush.” you jaw dropped open.

“What?” you definitely didn't expected this.

“Everyone in the school knows about it, even if they didn't make it official. We're all thinking, they're already in some kind of relationship.”

“What are you two talking about?” Tasha came over, having finished the small talk with Steve. Wanda grinned.

“I just thought, we might introduce Tony and Bruce to her next?” Natasha blushed a little indeed.

“Sure.”she stated and the three of you headed over to them, but before Wanda or Natasha could say anything, Tony introduced himself.

“Oh, newbie! Hi. I'm Anthony Stark, call me Tony if you like.” he just radiated extreme self-confidence.

“I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you.”

“ We literally are the sience club, if you want to join.” he added. You laughed out loud, thinking this was a joke. The both just really didn't look like the guys doing the science club in your old school. As you realized nobody laughed with you, you stopped.

“...What? You want to say, you really are? You just really don't look like science club.” Now the others were laughing to, making you blush. That must have sounded really strange, but this whole school didn't seemed to be normal.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Finally) there will be more Pietro/Reader in this one (and especially in the next ones)  
> PLUS: be aware - I couldn't resist thinking about some strange stories to justify the names, etc. (^-^;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Natasha and Wanda were taking you to the cafeteria at last, being on time for dinner. On the way someone hustled you. You turned around surprised. The girl, that passed you coughed snidely. She had perfect blond hair and a figure that totally justified her short clothes, what made you even more angry. Wanda held you back.

“Never mind Charlotte.”

“She is Cheerleader, isn't she?” you buzzed.

“How did you knew?” Wanda was surprised, you smiled.

“I guess some things are always the same. Even in this school.”

“You don't have to participate, but they are our archenemies.” Tasha declared.

“Don't exaggerate.” Wanda stated.

“Enem _ies_?” you asked.

“All the Cheerleaders. They call themselves the Cheertauri.... don't ask.” she shook her head. “I can just guess they may have had anything ancient in mind inventing that shit.”

“Oh, I'll be right back.” Wanda said out of the blue, heading over to the end of the line.

“Uhh...” Natasha laughed. “That guy standing there with Wanda...” she whispered to me. “That's her personal crush.”

“Wanda has a crush? Really?” you smiled. Tasha nodded.

“I think you and me are the only ones that know except for them. His name is the Vision.”

“Quite a nickname... What's his real name?” Natasha stayed silent for a while.

“Actually, I don't know. He is just called Vision.”  
“Really, why that? I mean.... the name is just really…. extraordinary.”

“It's said, that he dreamed about the death of Diana, when he was two years old. But its just a story, you know.” Natasha tried to explain

“Well, I've just heard this name came up, when a lot of alcohol was involved.” Tony had lined up behind you.

“I guess, we'll never know about the truth.” Bruce said from behind. He had quite a nice and calming voice. You smiled as you realized Natasha became silent or a little bit nervous all of a sudden.

As if it was natural thing you sat at the same table with Tasha and Wanda, already integrated into their circle of friends. You really enjoyed it, until Pietro sat down right next to you, so he was face to face with his sister. It made you freeze involuntarily for a second. He was very close. You even could feel the warmth of his body on your arm. You shook your head. This was nothing that worried you usually. Tony, who was sitting on the other side of you wasn't very far either, but this silver-haired bastard just made your heartbeat go faster, stopping you from thinking normally. You looked down on the food, trying to concentrate on cutting and chewing and not about anything else, like his clear blue eyes for example. Damn!

“You like it here?” that was a fair question, but you would have preferred killing him for asking anything right now. Pietro still smirked, like he hasn't been doing anything else since you met him this morning.

“Yeah, a lot.” no stammering: check. Charming and forward: definitely expandable. “You're sister is just the best.” much better. The smirk changed to an honest smile, melting every girls heart. That just wasn't fair.

“True. She is.” he looked in her direction, making you relax a bit.

“Are you two talking about me?” she asked and you had time to recover as Wanda and Pietro carried on with the talk. The harder you fought it, the more he brought you out of context. You tried to focus on eating again and it worked quite well, until your were almost finished. His arm moved even closer, so that his skin touched yours. It wouldn't have been something special, but instead of moving it away, he just left it where it was. Surprised, you looked in his direction and his gaze met yours. He was smiling, but you couldn't tell if it was just because he tried being nice or if he meant something by it.

Carrying the plates away Tasha nudged you in the side.

“Are you okay? You were so quiet.” you startled.  
“I just remembered, that I promised my parents to call them later.” you smiled, trying to avoid any further questions.

“Sure.” she laughed. “They always want to know how it's going.” Wanda had joined you again.

“You need help finding your way back?” she asked, linking her arm with yours. You laughed and nodded.

“I don't even have any idea in which direction the room located.” you said, thankful about the perfect change of topic.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more Pietro x Reader (as promised) - enjoy :)

Laying in your bed, you just stared against the ceiling. Calling you parents went perfect and the bed was very comfortable. Just his look rested in front of your inner eye. It felt like a bad quality photograph, that just got blurry, when you tried to zoom closer. The harder you tried to figure out what it meant, the harder it was to remember it properly. In the end you guessed, it just changed with every decision you made. When you decided he looked at you like a friend would have, he did and if you considered it more, you could remember this certain sparkle in his eyes. You sighted a little angry and turned on your right side, so you faced the wall, pulling a part of your pillow over the head as if it could cover you from your thoughts.

Wanda had to wake you up in the morning, since you totally forgot about setting the alarm. In a hurry, you prepared yourself to join Wanda and the others for breakfast. She already left, because she needed to discuss something with the headmaster or so. Of course you told her to go and that you would find your way to the cafeteria, but actually you doubted so. Starring on your plan, you closed the door behind you. Just running into something that was soft and hard at the same time and smelled very nice, mesmerizing you for a moment. A laugh got you out of your thoughts and then shock froze you. You'd recognize this smirk out of thousands.

“Morning. Are you okay?” Pietro asked. You nodded. “Wanda asked me to help you on your way to the cafeteria, she doubted you would make it alone. Your orientation sense doesn't seem to be the best.” That was a sweet idea of Wanda, but Pietro helping you was even worse than not finding the way to the cafeteria at all.

“Did she said that?” you murmured and just followed him as he started walking.

“Well, not the last one. That was more a personal observation.” you wanted to say something cool, but literally nothing came into you mind, so you stayed with the awkward silence. “You slept well?” he asked and heart on the tongue you answered:

“No, not really.”

“Why that?” You were just stupid! You couldn't tell him he was the reason why.

“Just... to much thoughts, I guess.” you tapped your head, trying to smile and saw him smirk again.

“What's running through your mind so much that it stole your sleep?” you couldn't help it, but he made you smile even wider.

“Mind your own business.” you answered playfully. He grinned.

“You're so rude!” he pretended to punch you hard in the side, as guys sometimes did.

In a phase of over-caring your mother send you to a self-defense course, making you now knee-jerkingly push his hand away and punch him in the stomach instead. Hard enough to made him cough a little. You twitched backwards.

“Oh God! I'm sorry!” you moved forward again putting your hand on his upper arm like it would help, but he laughed. Standing up straight again already. “I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!” you tried to excuse you again.

“That was quite a good punch newbie!” he said, still smiling broadly. “You haven't signed in for any Clubs, did you? Would you like to join mine with Steve, Sam and Clint? It is about fighting training, but it's not limited to any particular sport. What do you think?”

“Sure... I mean... I don't know...” you looked confused. It sounded like fun, but spending even more time with Pietro, probably wasn't the best idea. He smiled and ruffled softly through your hair.

“You don't have to decide this now. Don't worry. Just tell me, when you picked the Clubs.” you would wanted to say more, but you just arrived in the cafeteria. People everywhere and Tasha and Wanda coming over. “See you later then.” Pietro stated turning to his friends.

“Yeah...see you.” you said walking over to the two girls.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be happy about comments - just tell me if you like the turn of the story so far... thank you for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apologies and new meetings

“Was my brother nice to you this time?” Wanda asked.

“ _He_ was, yes.” you blushed a little.

“Don't try to tell us you're able to be rude to anyone.” said Tasha, rolled her eyes for fun, but smiled.

“Well, I punched him... involuntarily!” her smile turned into a loud laugh, making some people in the cafeteria dart strange looks in your direction.

“Whats the matter, Tasha?” a guy with short hair and honest eyes laid a hand on her shoulder. You never heard anyone call Natasha Tasha except for you and Wanda. They seemed to be very good friends.

“Y/N punched Pietro.” stated Wanda as Natasha was still giggling.

“Involuntarily!” you exclaimed immediately. “and unexpected...in the stomach and not really hard.” the guy laughed anyway.

“I didn't managed that for the last months. He is pretty fast...” he smiled widely. “So, what an honour meeting you, Y/N. I'm Clint.”

“Oh, I know you.” you smiled at him. “You are the one in the vitrine at the entrance. You won the archery competition for the school!”

“Well, I know - I'm pretty famous.” he said ironically and smiling, reaching out for the last piece of cheese in the display, but he wasn't able to catch it. He sighed and rolled his eyes, already knowing what happened.

“Keep up, old man.” Pietro laughed from behind the cheese in his hand. Clint grinned.

“Says the one, being punched by a girl some minutes ago.” he stated, making Pietros face turn a bit sour. He looked over Clints shoulder in your direction.

“You're enjoying this, aren't you?” he obviously meant it as a joke, but somehow it still hurt you. You weren't. You'd wanted to tell him, but the two guys had already carried on with the conversation. So you just grabbed your breakfast stuff and sat down at a table together with Wanda, Tasha again, participating at the normal conversation. Still, you couldn't help it and held him back when you all were about to carry away the plates.

“Pietro - I'm not, you know?” he looked confused.

“You're not what?”  
“I'm not enjoying it.” for a moment he looked even more confused, but then he realized what you were talking about. “I just wanted you to know this.” He smiled.

“I know you don't... and didn't.” you'd have expected him to say something cheeky, not taking your words serious. Whenever you thought, you found out what kind of person he was something like this happened. You shook you head.

“I just can't figure you out.” you said, more to yourself, but he still heard it. He laughed.

“Wouldn't this be really boring?” here we go! Cheekiness got him again. You'd just go with it.

“Maybe, but I wouldn't have to punch you again.”

“Just try.” he grinned. “I won't underestimate you again.”

“Ouh, what are you sweethearts talking about?” Wanda hugged you from behind. You couldn't help it, but blushed immediately.

“Are you jealous, little sister?” you were happy Pietro answered, avoiding you from stammering nonsense.

“Little sister?” Wanda asked offended. “We're twins!”  
“Well, I'm still 12 minutes older than you.” she smirked.

“That doesn't change anything about the fact, that you're usually behaving, like you were 12 years younger.”

“Y/N,” Pietro looked at you. “What do you think? Who of us is the more adult one?” you gulped. Thin ice!

“I think... I should really go to my class now.” you answered, making Wanda laugh and Pietro groan. You waved, before you made your way to biology.

 

You sighted entering classroom. You expected needing hours to find it, but of course you found it on the first try, having far to much time until the beginning of the lesson now. You sat down, looking around you. As your gaze wandered over to the plants, you realized the poor condition in which most of them were. You couldn't help it, but walked over to water some, but also to relief a few from having been overwatered far too much, turning off the whole world around you. You always loved gardening. It was calm and nice and you were on your own.

“Actually, I watered that one already.” you twitched, turning around. In front of you stood a guy with a red vintage leather jacket and an amiable smile. “Oh, I'm Peter by the way. Botanic Club. I already watered Groot.” he repeated.

“You watered what?”

“Groot. I named the plant Groot.” he said, smiling again. You laughed.

“The plants have names?”  
“Just my favourite ones.”

“Well, if you like them so much you should read about them. This one... Groot... needs more water than usual plants. More the humid-environment-type of plant.”

“You do know things about plants?” he asked like it would be truly extraordinary.

“We have a garden.” that just sounded like an excuse, but his smile just got even wider.

“That's so awesome!” You now smiled too. Somehow, he was pretty funny. “We really need help with the plants! You have to join the Club, please! We actually meet this afternoon. It'd be awesome, if you'd come over.” his monologue was interrupted.

“Hey Pete, who's this?” a girl leaned over Peters shoulder. Her hair was dark, having pink tips, what looked truly awesome.

“Oh... I actually don't know her name, but she's very good with plants!”

“I'm Y/N, nice to meet the two of you.” you reached out your hand.

You spent the biology lesson next to the two, having quite a lot of fun. However, you had to promise at the end to join the Botany Club, after Peter told you about how they were totally understaffed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so much time! I was quite busy! I hope you like how the story develops and enjoyed reading it :) I feel like I should finally resolve some of the tensions in the next chapter - stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

After your courses, you met Peter, taking you any chance on not appearing to help out.

“Hi, Y/N! How are you? Ready to rock the greenhouse?” you shook your head, laughing.

“The what?”

“Greenhouse, of course!” as if it could be used as an argument his words were accompanied by some dance moves. “People need a little push or they'll never understand the true coolness of gardening.” you smiled.

“You actually might have a point with that. Gardening is totally underestimated!” he nodded vehemently and you made your way downstairs, debating about all the advantages plants had.

Botany Club wasn't what you expected at all. Everyone looked more like they were about to visit a concert or were part of the theatre group, Gamorra, with her pink hair tips, being the best example. You all chatted and laughed a lot, before everyone began caring about his to-do-list. Still, working was interrupted from time to time by Peter dancing by, headphones on.

As the time was nearly over you gazed exhausted in the direction of your list and realized, that you barely finished two thirds of the tasks. Peter was right, they still needed a lot of help. You decided on ending the day with caring about the freshly growing mint plant temporarily living on the ground of the greenhouse. You leaned down to lift the leaves and softly stabilizing them with the stick. Probably it has been a good idea to really go to the Botany Club. It somehow made you feel like being at home in your garden. You missed that.

“Mmh... nice view.” you flinched turning around. Pietro was leaning in the door case - for quite a long time as it seemed – apparently valuing your ass. You jumped up and shook your head.

“That's not the nice way. Talking to a girl like this.” He came over, smirking as always, but somehow he seemed serious at the same time.

“It's not nice telling a girl that she's sexy?”

“You know what I mean.” you tried to escape this conversation by turning to the plants again. Taking care about to go down on you knees this time. However, he followed you down, making you feel him looking over your shoulder and speeding up your heartbeat a bit more.

“I really didn't expected you to join the Botany Club. I guess you're just full of surprises.” you smiled, thankful for him changing the topic. It has been just his everyday flirting, nothing serious, you knew that, but you felt, that your heart couldn't tell it apart.

“They just totally overwatered the Rosemarie, making my heart bleed. I couldn't help it.” he laughed silently and you felt his breath on your neck. He mumbled something in Russian, making you laugh a little as well. “What did you say?” you asked over your shoulder. Unexpectedly, he just grabbed your knees, turning you around, so you were face to face again, just much closer this time. He smiled, not looking you in the eye for a moment, so that his gaze meet you even harder, when he looked in your eyes again.

“I said: You're just too sweet.” and he closed the last centimetres between your lips, softly kissing you. You hissed a little as his lips touched yours and your knees weakened, but he hugged you tightly, so you couldn't fall. The sound of footsteps on the floor made you gasp – Peter! - you pushed Pietro away, blushing and looking to the side.

“We... shouldn't... here is just... that might be Peter.” he let go and helped you up.

“Sorry.” he said, but his voice didn't gave you any hint if he understood the intentions of your mumbling. You wanted to grab his arm, as he turned around, but you saw Peter coming in, making you twitch back again. He examined Pietro sceptically, as he passed by.

“You okay?” he asked as Pietro had left.

“Sure, I just...” you tried to find an excuse to follow him, but Peter ignored your stammering.

“Would you help me with the Camellia? I fear I could hurt it. It's quite a diva.” your mouth still half opened, you resigned and tried to smile.

“Of course.” You'd search for him later. Talking seemed to be overdue anyway. You couldn't help it, but kept on smiling for the rest of the time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> were getting closer to the end - things finally heat up a bit, but it won't be that easy... as always!  
> Hope you enjoyed reading. Tell me if you have wishes or requests for the outcome - everything can happen :)


	8. Chapter 8

As you washed the dirt of your hands you heard Charlotte and friend of hers giggle in one of the closet. You tried hard not to listen, not wanting them to destroy your good mood. However, as Pietros name fell, you couldn't help it.

“I know, I know.” that was Charlotte. “I'd have considered him harder to get too.” she giggled and you realized, that you must have gotten the name wrong. You sighted to relax yourself a bit and shook your head.

“Still, Pietro seemed like 100 % Mr I-don't-care!” You froze. No doubt this time. She definitely said Pietros name.

“Well, apparently he does care. But did you actually doubted me?” you cpuld hear the grinn thorugh her voice and how the door was unlocked from the inside.

“God no! Of course not.” you wanted to leave, but it was like something tied your hands against the lavatory. You wanted to forgo any conversation, but the two didn't even noticed you as they left giggling.

“I just have no idea what clodes to put in for the date.” Charlottes last word echoed in your head, even as the door was long closed.

As walked down the floor, the only thought that went through your head was how stupid you felt about the kiss. You really thought he intended anything else but flirting, thought that he might actually like you. In fact, it was just about your own stupidity. Last year you shook your head about your best friend, falling for that asshole from your old school, as she weeped against you shoulder and now you just made the same stupid mistake. That voice in you head, telling you, you knew better got louder and louder, screaming as you pushed the door to our room open.

You slammed it behind you and hurried into you bed to drown into your pillow. Unfortunately, Wanda was already in there. Carefully she moved closer and asked softly.

“Are you okay?” Wanda asked leaning closer to where she expected your head to be. You wanted to answer, but you voice wasn't ready for this, so you just shook your head. There wasn't anything good to say anyway. _I'm sad because you brother has a girlfriend that is not me._ You would consider this as not very helpful.

“Is it because of Charlotte?” You didn't knew how she did it, but Wanda seemed like she always knew and understood what was on your mind. You nodded. Softly, she reached out for where she expected your hand to be and took it. “You can talk to me if you want. No matter, what your problem is about.” She was right, you definitely needed someone to talk to and her voice sounded like she would really listen to any nonsense you'd say. You could at least try. 

“In the bathroom...” talking still wasn't working the best and you bubbled about those unimportant details. “Charlotte... and her friend... they were talking about that date... that date Charlotte is going to have with... with...” there it was. An hour ago this name made your heartbeat going so much faster and made you feel unbelievably happy. But now it your chest felt like it was torn apart by its sound. “with Pietro.” still holding her hand, you could feel how Wanda didn't expected the answer this time. Anyhow, her voice remaind calm.

“Don't worry. I bet it's just a huge misunderstanding. I'm going to talk with him tomorrow. How about us skipping dinner today, staying here. I still have this huge chocolate bar. It's gonna be far more than enough to.” I could feel the smile on her face through her voice. You had no idea what made so lucky to have her has roommate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those, who didn't see it coming (pun originally not intended but then appreciated), but don't worry, you'll probably like the next chapter more ;)  
> Thanks for the huge support! You're awesome! I'll give my best!


	9. Chapter 9

As you woke up in the morning you felt better. Not totally recovered, but ready for school. Wanda already left. She must have woken up very early, giving you a lot of space to do your morning routine. Refreshed and mentally stable you headed over to the cafeteria. However, life is never easy and as you walked through the floors, you saw Pietro as you turned around a corner. You jumped backwards immediately, pressing your body against the wall, trying to eliminate every chance for him to see you. You didn't wanted to have the conversation with him already, actually you didn't wanted to have any conversation with him at all for the rest of the week. You tried to think about a better way to take, but then you heard Wandas voice. They obviously were fighting with each other.

“Yes, but her? Why her? Are you insane or something?” Wanda was almost yelling.  
“Don't be rude. She's nice...” Wanda cut him off.

“Looking you mean? I just don't understand what happened with your mind. Just yesterday, you told me you'd like Y/N, so what the hell is this supposed to mean now?” in the heat of the moment you almost overheard it, but did Wanda just say he _liked_ you? He didn't told her you were hot or something like that, he said he liked you. And the way Wanda pronounced it it definitely was the kind of _I think I like her_ , that comes up in a very private brother-sister-discussion after a lot of teasing.

“I'm not the one she's interested in, Wanda! I'm not stupid, I know it, when a girl wants to tell me 'no' in a nice way.” telling him no? What was he talking about? It wasn't like you ever had any conversation about this!

“She is a little shy!” Wanda defended you, but you heard Pietro sight a little.

“She definitely pushed me away when...” he stopped talking for a second. “You weren't there!” No!

He was talking about the kiss the greenhouse, when Peter came in... He took it as a rejection. Good god! Why had boys have to be so stupid sometimes! All of a sudden thought rushed through your mind, you were going to tell him. That could work, at least he said he liked you.. Still you never did anything like this before. You took a deep breath and walked around the corner, heading over to the two of them. Wanda was the first seeing you, realizing you heard most of the conversation.

“Y/N...” she didn't knew what to say to calm you because she herself was so angry. You wouldn't have heard it anyway. Pietro looked at you with a mix of guilt, surprise and a little anger in his view. He wanted to say something as you stood right in front of him, but before he could, you kissed him. Hard. Grabbing his hair, to pulling him closer, tugging his shirt a little.

A second he didn't do anything, but then his hands slid down to your waist pressing your whole body against him. After a moment he pulled back.

“What... what.. eh..” he tried to shape a sentence. “What was that?”  
“Telling you yes... I guess.” you smiled looking down for a second, as you could feel him pulling your chin to kiss you a second time, a softer one. A scream interrupted both of you. You stood back to find out where it came from, as you saw how she smashed Pietro in the face. Hard enough to make him tumble a little backwards. Charlotte has been the one screaming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I know it took me far too long, but you have no idea how hard it was to write this one! Actually, it should have been longer, but I'm still working on the second part. And after all the sweet comments you left I couldn't help, but had to at least publish the first part. I'm working on the second one as hard as I can!  
> Thank you for all the support!! <3


	10. Chapter 10

“What the hell are you doing?” Charlotte was screaming right into his face at a level, I wouldn't have expected to hear from any human being ever.  
“What... What I' do.. What do you mean? What am I doing?”  
“Kissing her” she spitted out like it'd be poison. “right in front of me!” Pietro still didn't seem to understand her problem.  
“Yes... but why does this bother you that much?” Charlottes facial expression made your fear, she might faint any minute.  
“You, Pietro Maximoff, are the most selfish asshole I ever had the misfortune to meet! GO FUCK YOURSELF!” she yelled so loud, I could feel the wall shake a little. “That'll have consequences!” she aspirated, before she tuned around. Pietro still looked like he had no idea what was going on.  
“What the hell was that?” he asked, eyes widened, making Wanda and me laugh out loud. “Why was she so angry?”  
“You told her you would go on a date with her, you dork!” Wanda stated.  
“What? No!... We were about to got to a baseball game, but that wasn't supposed to be a date! She said she had that one card over, because she broke up with her boyfriend and there was nobody going with her to the game. I once told her I was a huge baseball fan... you know, I love running!” his facial expression looked so hopeless I had to hug him.  
“That's her only chance to ask you out on a date without asking you out.” I tried to explain.  
“Then why didn't she just asked me out on a date?”  
“That's a huge risk for her. If she did, would you've gone out with her?” he shook his head.  
“Of course not.”  
“You see? She perfectly avoided the rejection... at least the first time.” he sighted and frowned.  
“But you'll never do this, would you?” he asked, laying his arm around you.  
“Not asking you out on a date?” you laughed. “Then what about us two having breakfast in the cafeteria?” making him smile.  
“That just sounds really nice.” he answered, giving me soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are - the last chapter is updated! I know it took me very long (again!), so Thank you all very much for the waiting and sticking to the story :) And don't wonder, it's shorter than usual because it intended to be part of chap 9 :)  
> However, if you still want me to continue the story, I'm always taking request via a comment or the ask box of my tumblr (for all those who aren't ao3 members) : http://all-sorts-of-smuff.tumblr.com  
> Thank you again! I hope you enjoyed it <3


	11. Chapter 11

You left the chemistry room, being even sleepier than when you went to bed. You yawned and headed in the direction of the cafeteria, as a hand grabbed your wrist, spinning you around. Pietro lips caressed yours, making you blush deeply and your eyes looking to the floor for a moment.

“Not so fast.”he said to complete his greeting with a forehead kiss. “I at least want to take out moya printsessa for lunch.” before you could react in any way, he laid his arm around you, making you gulp a little. You enjoyed it on the one hand, but on the other you never liked attention and always tried to avoid it. This. Right now. Was more than conterproductive. Everybody you met turned in your direction, having no shame to eyeball both of you. You realized that most of the views, the other girls were giving you, were rife with jealousy. Probably, the reason why Charlotte was so proud of that baseballthing was that Pietro never dated a girl of the school before, making them all fight for that title. As you looked to your right, you saw how Pietro was definitely enjoying this, grinning all the way to the cafeteria.

“You like that, don't you?” you asked, half teasing, half curios.

“Course I do.” he smiled. “After all, I've waited for this ever since you sneaked into my sister room to see me change.” there was his flirty side again. You punched him softly in the stomach... again, making him chuckle. Still, he deserved it.

“You know I didn't!” he stopped, turning around, so we were face to face again. I saw the wide grin on his face.

“But I'm pretty sure, you still appreciated the view.” you answered his grin, coming a bit closer.

“Oh, not at all.” you said, leaning forward to kiss him again. Somehow, it didn't bothered you standing in front of the cafeteria, where everybody could see you. You just enjoyed the way his hands discretely pulled you closer and his lips softly caressed yours. As you turned back again, you saw Charlotte walking by, not deigning to look at both of you. Pietro shook his hand and made a face like he burned himself, making you laugh again.

“You two little lovebirds are having quite a good time, aren't you?” Tasha was teasing from behind you. You turned around, happy to see her.

“Always, Tasha.”

“Well, you know...” Wanda laid her arm around her brother. “If he is stupid again, just punch him.” Pietro laughed.

“Oh well, she already did.”

“Oh, that's good!” Wanda nodded. “He really needs a girl, who'll teach him some manners.”

“How can you say that? I'm your brother!” he complained, still smiling broadly, as you all walked over to the sideboard. You couldn't tell why, but you enjoyed watching them so much. It felt like laughing with your family. Like being happy. You listened to the conversation from behind the two, smiling and picking your food. As Pietro turned around, to wrap his arm around you and kiss your neck.

“Hmm... chocolate pudding as dessert. Sweet.” he mumbled against your throat, making you chuckle. He kissed his way up to your mouth and pulled you closer as he finally reached it. You closed your eyes just enjoying the feeling of his lips moving against yours.

“I'm really happy for you too, but would mind picking your food first and continue afterwards. Some people here crave food instead of kissing.” Clint teased from behind. You flinched, since his words reminded you that the whole cafeteria was watching, making you blush deeply and turn to the sideboard again. Pietro probably wouldn't have cared about it, but he cared about you feeling comfortable.

“Oh come on. Get yourself a girlfriend, Clint.” he grinned. Clints face turned a bit sour.

“I told you I...”

“Yeah, you got your girl at home. And when you are on holiday, you two are watching sunsets on the rooftop of your farm. For sure.” Pietro laughed.

“You have a girlfriend?” you asked, making Clint smile as he realized, you believed him.

“Yeah. Her name is Laura.” Pietro shook his head like he wanted to tell me tat all this was total nonsense, as we walked over to our table.

“Alright, alright.” he said. “Show me a foto.”

“I don't have one.” Clint wondered.

“You are in a boarding school without having a foto of your girlfriend with you? I don't think so.”

“Why should I. I know how she looks like.” you laughed, wrapping your arm around Pietro, trying to handle your dinner tray with only one hand.

“Don't be sad.” you teased him. “He'll probably bring you a foto, when he is visiting home next time.” Pietro tried to give you a death glare, but couldn't help it and smiled instead.

 

 

Eating your lunch, you saw Charlotte from across the table. It looked like she totally recovered from her social embarrassment earlier this morning. You sighted. Somehow, you've hoped to have at least one more day. Still, she didn't looked like she was working on an evil revenge master plan, making a small part of you hope for a peaceful ending.

“Whats making you frown so deeply?” Pietro asked, caressing you front and ending his gesture by pushing some of your hairs behind your ear. You decided you really didn't wanted to have discussion about Charlotte right now.

“I never liked broccoli.” you said instead. “My granny always tried to feed me that... making it even worse.” he laughed and immediately you had his potatoes and none of your green vegetable on your plate.

“Here you go.”

“You don't really want to tell me you like that stuff, do you?”

“Well, I didn't had a overambitious grandmother spoiling it to me.” you couldn't help it, but smiled. “That's much better.” he said pleased. You actually didn't liked broccoli, but you weren't sure if he did. He probably ate them just to make you happier. You gave him a soft, small kiss, before you turned to your plate again. “What was that for?” he asked, a little surprised.

“For being the most adorable dork in the entire world.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry, that you had to wait so long for this chapter! i intend to need much less time for the next one :)  
> However, I hope the length is an excuse! Enjoy and stay tuned <3


	12. Chapter 12

If you are not satisfied not knowing about Charlottes revenge and the further outcome: 'supertalented' was continued by Stellara!  
Enjoy it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10817781


End file.
